mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Yool
Description The Rare Yool is the third Rare Seasonal Monster to be introduced to the game. It arrived on December 2nd, 2016 during the Christmas celebration, also known as the Festival of Yay. Unlike its common counterpart, the Yool, the Rare Yool has four dark brown antlers that each have three silver bells attached. Its shirt is forest-green with darker hued snowflakes, and the sleeves are yellow and red. Its legs, beard and face are all brown (the latter is a lighter shade), and multi-colored sprinkles are visible on its beard. It also has two sprinkles for eyebrows and it has a red nose. The Rare Yool shares the same animation as the regular Yool with no notable differences. Song Audio sample: The Rare Yool shares the same audio as its common counterpart, the Yool. It sings/plays the following on each island: *Cold Island/Mirror Cold Island- "Ho Ho Ho Ho *Ching*" *Gold Island - "Ho Ho Ho Ho *Ching*" with a bit deeper tone The Rare Yool's contribution to an island's song is a resonating baritone voice, reminiscent of that of Santa Claus. It also shakes its head quickly which causes its bells on its antlers to jingle. Breeding The Rare Yool can only be bred for a limited time within the Christmas celebration; it is not available for the celebration's full duration. There is only one combination: * + Thumpies and Congle For 2016, the breeding availability period was from: * December 2nd 17:00 UTC - December 6th 20:00 UTC * December 13rd 20:00 UTC - December 15th 20:00 UTC * December 23rd 20:00 UTC - December 30th 20:00 UTC NOTE: The Rare Yool can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any Rare Yool on Cold Island and its Mirror Island that is obtained during the above times will stay unless it is sold. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all Rare Seasonal Monsters as well as Triple Element Monsters and it can also be found in this article. It takes 655,320 to get a Rare Seasonal Monster from level 1 to 15. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25%. In other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%. See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing an island by strategy are the number of beds for the monster, the rate of income per bed, the max income per bed, and the time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: NOTE: The time to max income is shown as (Hours : Minutes : Seconds). Possible Monster Names The following are the possible names that will be given to a Rare Yool by default. Blitzen Howl Priyanka Vikson Name Origin The name "Yool" comes from the name of an ancient pagan mid-winter festival, Yule, which was later absorbed into Christmas. Yule is short for Yuletide. Notes ]] *The Rare Yool was the third Rare Seasonal Monster to be introduced to the game and it appeared in the Market for four days and three hours from December 2nd, 2016 to December 6th, 2016. Originally, it was intended to leave on December 5th, however the time was extended by one day. *A teaser of the Rare Yool can be seen on the start-up screen for the 2016 Christmas season at the bottom. It also appeared in the Book of Monsters three days before its official release. *There was a glitch that caused the Rare Yool to not appear in the Mirror Cold Island Market. This was fixed a few hours after it became available in the Cold Island Market. *The Rare Yool's red nose is similar to that of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Cold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Christmas